Fever Tears
by Melancholic Zero
Summary: Ciel's horrible fever ends up becoming a gateway to Sebastian learning about his master's innocence. As a contracted demon, Sebastian recieves an order to change this. Ciel/Sebastian, rated M for explicit lemon. Please Read and Review!


**Fever Tears**

Ciel Phantomhive was crying.

Tears rolled down his red face, his body convulsing with the wretched sobs that overtook his body every few seconds. He had not cried in years, _When was the last time I cried? At mother and father's grave? How long ago was that?_ The question in his mind was brief as another quiet wail erupted from his throat.

He had no idea why he cried now, it had overtaken him like an unseen storm. Sebastian was out running errands, and there was no way Ciel was going to call him back in this condition. Shame washed over Ciel, he could not stop the vivid pain possessing his mind. It felt as if he were being strangled alive, Ciel wrapped his covers even more tightly around himself. He could not even whisper for help, Sebastian would easily catch any word he said and rush in with unnatural speed.

Ciel's shoulders finally slumped in defeat as he came to the realization he could not win against his own mind. He mouthed the desperate words that he would not dare speak aloud _Help me...someone help me..._

As if in answer to his silent plea, the door to his room slowly opened. Finny peeked his head in, blonde hair even more messy than usual "Excuse me, have you seen-" Finny's cheery voice dropped into silence as soon as he caught a glimpse of Ciel's miserable, tearstained face.

Embarassment washed over Ciel, gardener and master stared at each other for several long seconds. Uncertainty clouded young Finny's gaze, it was obvious he had no idea how to react. He took a slow step into the room, his mouth open to say something, but Ciel beat him to it.

"Get out." Ciel's voice was that of an old man, cracking and weak. Finny stopped in his tracks, tilting his head as if he misheard. Ciel moved one hand off of the blanket he was clutching and slammed it on the table "I said _GET OUT_, damn you!"

Finny's eyes widened in surprise and tears sprang into his eyes "I-I-I'm sorry!" he bawled, running out of the room and slamming the door behind him a little too hard. Ciel watched him leave, his face had grown red hot. He almost felt bad for upsetting his young servant, he wondered if he should find a way to apologize. He ridded his mind of the thought immediately, apologizing wasn't his strong suit and the last thing he wanted was to embarass himself. A frown crossed his face, and he decided he might as well try to go to Finny to order him to not tell the others. Ciel nodded to no one in particular, pleased with this idea, and wiped away some tears that were still dripping from his eyes. He slowly stood up, planning on going to the bathroom to wash his face beforehand. The floor under his feet seemed to warp and spin as Ciel stumbled across the room,he looked into the mirror and saw his face was still red. He took one step towards it before his legs collapsed and the rest of his body followed suit. He groaned once in confusion before passing out.

xxx

Finny slowed down to a walk as soon as he reached the main hall, rubbing the tears away from his eyes "Stupid, stupid Finny. Now what did you go and do that for? Now Young Master's gonna be angry at you, and that'll make Sebatian angry at you, and they'll haaaate you!" He hugged himself, eyes round and watery "But I wonder...what was the matter..." he said quietly to himself. He sighed, trying to calm down when he saw Bardroy passing him, walking toward Ciel's room. "Where are you going?"

"On the way to check on the young master. I heard a noise from his room, and since Sebastian's out, I wanna make sure he's okay."

"U-uhm..." Finny tried to think of what to say "Y-young master does not want to be disturbed right now"

" 'kay" Bardroy turned and walked away. Shock appeared on Finny's face, he could not believe it was that easy. _Really? No questions?_ Finny, easily pleased, once again smiled _He trusts me! That's means I'm not all bad!_

With a cheerful grin, Finny walked outside. Sebastian had just returned to the mansion, and Finny waved to him "Hey, Sebastian! The young master doesn't wanna be bugged right now, just so you know!"

"Oh? That's good. I was afraid he would need something, I don't have time to spare. I'm a bit behind on the household chores." Sebastian's voice was the same as usual, kind, but distinctly monotone.

xxx

Hours passed, Sebastian sighed with boredom. He wanted to make sure dinner was good tonight, so he had decided to kick Bardroy out of the kitchen for the evening. He hated having to take his time making food, knowing it could only take a few seconds to make if Ciel hadn't specifically ordered him to take time to complete such tasks.

He chuckled to himself when he remembered the order. Ciel was an enigma to him, sometimes acting human, sometimes completely inhuman. It was beautiful, Sebastian's tongue ran across the tips of his fangs as he thought about Ciel's soul, growing better and better with each passing day. Anticipation hit Sebastian like a wave, not an uncommon occurence lately. Souls were ot like human food, humans seemed to have no sense of taste. After swallowing their morsels, the taste was lost forever. But souls...the delicious taste of a soul would remain on a demon's tongue for all eternity.

Sebastian allowed his mind to wander, he had nothing he needed to pay attention to right now. Making dinner was pretty much instinct, its simplicity amazing Sebastian. So he decided to think about the biggest difference between demons and reapers. Sure, they had different morals, but they were only truly different in one respect, contracts.

Contracts between a human and inhuman creature were strange events. In a reaper's case, the reaper can abandon a contract at any time, and their only reward for following through on the contract was getting the honour of reaping their soul. A demon's contract was much different. Demons loved to eat souls, but a demon could eat any human's soul whenever they wanted, so a contract would be useless without any other upside. But when a human and demon make a contract...a type of bond is formed, a bond that reapers all found disgusting and below them. The very thought made Sebastian chuckle, he supposed the humans would call this bond lust, but it was so much more.

Every time Sebastian follwed an order, every time another step was taken towards his young master's goal, Sebastian got so incredibly aroused. It was a feeling like no other, an emotion that warmed his entire body like sweet, sweet flame. None of Sebastian's previous contracts had ever even come close to the beauty of this one. Just thinking of Ciel made Sebastian smile, but another thought occured to him.

With dissapointment in his heart, Sebastian realized he may never get Ciel's body.

Demons were not rapists, they only enjoyed intercourse if the other party had consent. This other part must be the one with the contract, too. Sebastian's mind drifted back to his days at the circus, evem that woman gave him no pleasure. Only Ciel would...a growl ripped free from Sebastian's throat. He glared at a far wall, he had been trying to ignore the pure _want_ coursing through his body for the past few weeks. Humans could relieve their tension, even without a partner. But demons...demons needed consent from their human. The whistle of the kettle on the stove disturbed his tension. He tried his best to empty his mind and to prepare his master's tea. Walking upstairs, he his his scowl behind a mask of indifference.

For a few seconds, Sebastian stood outside the door to Ciel's bedroom. With a sigh, he knocked twice and then entered. That was when he saw Ciel unconsious on the floor.

After putting the tray down, Sebastian ran to his master, checking him over almost instinctively. Ciel had a raging fever, his breaths were fast and weak. Anger shone on Sebatian's face when he realized Ciel must have been in this condition for hours. He only blamed himself, in trying to respect Ciel's wishes he had put his master's life in jeopardy.

He placed Ciel back on his bed, checking for any other symptoms. He went to the garden, as soon as he became head butler he made sure a plethora of herbs were grown on this estate. He picked quite a few from the ground, they didn't grow as well as he wanted, but he couldn't complain. He took precise amounts of certain herbs that he had picked, him medical knowledge far more advanced than the humans at the time. He smiled when he realized the irony in knowing more about the human species than they did.

He put the collection of herbs into Ciel's tea. They were to help his breathing and reduce the severity of the fever. By now, he realized Ciel was simply slipping in and out of consiousness, and he waited until Ciel was awake again before giving him his tea. Ciel couldn't raise his arms and Sebastian sighed "Your body is truly a frail one, young master." he put the tea to his master's lips and helped him drink.

Ciel's voice was quiet and lighter than usual "How can I help succumbing to fever? I am not weak..."

"Ah, but I'm speaking from my point of view. How easily humans lose control of their bodies...it's quite silly, really. Pathetic in its own way."

"I...am not pathetic." Ciel's voice almost reached a whine, an uncommon sound "Get on your knees and bow your head. A butler should not think so much of himself when his master is taken by sickness."

Sebastian hid his smirk behind one gloved hand, he enjoyed annoying Ciel with small comments about humans, and it was worth any punishment. He did as his master ordered and did not even flinch at the impact of the cane against his skull. It hurt, but not too bad. Sebastian moved to stand up when Ciel barked another order "No! Don't move!"

It was too late though, Sebastian had moved too fast. He was confused for a few seconds, but then he finally understood the deperation in Ciel's voice. Barely visible beyond the thick blankets was a small bump where Ciel's groin was. Ciel frowned "I ordered you to stay where you were."

"It was too late, my lord." Sebastian tilted his head "I don't see why you said that. It only brought attention to the fact."

Ciel frowned, curling up to hide the lump "Well then, you might as well explain why it does that." he said, annoyed "It's been happening quite a lot lately, and I'm scared it's an illness. I really don't want a disease down there. That...part of my body never reacted in that way before."

Sebastian coughed, realizing how young Ciel was when his father died. Ciel did not know why his penis was erect, he even went so far to assume it was an illness! Regardless, his young master was obviously embarassed, and it was Sebastian's duty to prevent that. "It's perfectly natural, my lord. That will just happen every once in a while, it's difficult to control at your age."

"I hate things being out of my con-" a cough interrupted Ciel's sentence. He was overexerting himself, making himself even worse. All of the old frustrations from before returned to Sebastian's mind. Everything seemed so _perfect_...if only he was allowed to lie. Sebastian took a step forward, trying to hide the hunger in his eyes. He sat down on the bed, brushing a lock of hair out of Ciel's face.

"Young master, don't get overexcite yourself. You'll get sicker, you know." his face was close to Ciel's. He felt the heat in his body start to drain to his crotch, Ciel was making things so much worse.

"Then how do I get rid of it?" Ciel seemed oblivious to the tension radiating from Sebastian. He removed his covers, Sebastian could tell Ciel was hiding his embarassment "It seems to give me feelings that I don't like. I want it to stop." desparation one again creeped into Ciel's tone.

Another laugh bitten back "Strangely enough, the only way to give in to the feelings is to succumb to them, young master." Triumph filled Sebastian, he realized that what he had desired for so long may finally come to pass. But along with the triumph, Sebastian's own desperation grew stronger and stronger. At the moment, Ciel was the ultimate cocktease, his innocence driving Sebastian to the brink of insanity. He had never thought his master would be so ignorant about such matters, but Ciel seemed to have no idea about the basics of sex. _Well, maybe I need to tutor him in this sense as well._

"Well then, hurry up and tell me what to do. I want this over with." Ciel snapped, uncurling. Sebastian's eyes drifted downward, he was surprised at how big Ciel was for his age.

"I can take care of it." Sebastian offered, trying as hard as he could to keep his voice neutral.

"Well then, hurry up, damn it!" Ciel growled. Sebastian was more than happy to comply.

"Yes, my lord."

He took off his gloves, but nothing else. His hands moved downward to Ciel's pants, he slowly pulled them down along with his undergarments. His fingers lightly traced the tip of Ciel's penis, causing Ciel to gasp "What the-" he didn't finish his sentence, gasping again when Sebastian ran his fingertips down Ciel's shaft. Ciel's hands curled up into fists by his sides, his feverish face growing even redder "Sebastian, why are you doing this?"

Sebastian stopped "You wanted me to take care of things, my lord."

"I-I..." Ciel swallowed, his voice shaking "I didn't tell you to stop!"

A grin appeared on Sebastian's face as soon as he heard Ciel say those words. He used his hands now, not just his fingers. He pumped up and down, intense at times and lighter at others. Ciel seemed to be trying to contain himself, his teeth clenched in effort to stay still and silent. Suddenly, it occured to Sebastian that this must be changed.

Sebastian moved so he was over Ciel's body, shifting downwards. He opened his mouth and lightly closed his lips around Ciel's pulsing member. He moved his tongue up and down quickly, insistently. Finally, a moan escaped from Ciel. He bucked his hips forward, his hands relaxing as his eye cloused in pleasure. His breathing got faster and faster as Sebastian moved his lips and tongue, teeth grazing lightly on Ciel's pale skin. Soon Ciel's hands were like claws, grabbing onto Sebastian's hair while his bucking hips moved back and forth, faster and faster.

Soon Sebatian felt substance cross his tongue. It was salty, but carried a delicious flavour alongside it. Sebastian had known that the blood of a human carried the taste of their soul, but he didn't know the same was true with semen. He eagerly licked up every last drop before swallowing and releasing his mouth. He looked up at Ciel, who looked confused and pleased at the same time.

"Are you all right, my lord?" Sebastian asked quietly.

There was nothing that could have prepared Sebastion from the laugh he heard from Ciel. Tears rolled down Ciel's face "I just don't understand!" Ciel said between guffaws "It must be the fever!" he stopped laughing in an instant, his grin selfish "Yet...everything is so clear. You're mine, Sebastian. Mine until the day I die." the grin dissapeared just as fast as it appeared "All of this, it will continue. My mind is clearer now than it has been in a long time, I truly feel like I can attain my revenge in this state. So this is a necessary act, and I assure you it will happen more often now."

Sebastian's heart soared, he hid his elation the way he always hid any emotion.

Ciel sniffed, looking his butler in the eye "Sebastian, weren't you making dinner? Hurry and finish up"

Sebastian nodded and turned, eyes flashing "Yes, my lord."

END.


End file.
